


[podfic] A Series of Small Coincidences

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, Ouran High School Host Club, Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery, xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A Series of Small Coincidences' by <b>peroxide-fic</b> read aloud.</p><p>All the universe is connected. There's no such thing as coincidence. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Series of Small Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Small Coincidences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8023) by peroxide-fic. 



  


**Length:** 19mins

**Song Credit:** _Ayakashi no Izanai_ from the Holic Movie OST 

**Stream:**

  


**Download:**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7on5ss4omoyor35) (8MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mrnfxn272yuh3hh) (10MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of fun elements to this, most notably the sound effect for Beelzenef's voice, and getting to mess around with Maru and Maru and the Hitachiin Brothers; but my FAVOURITE was Renge. (What am I saying, EVERYONE's favourite is Renge.)


End file.
